Hera's Special Therapy
by Gigalaboo23
Summary: After Ezra is forced to kill, Hera has her own way to help him cope with the guilt.


After the mission, Ezra boarded the Ghost and headed straight to his cabin. He slumped down on his bed as he contemplated what had happened on the mission. He had been forced to kill someone. Why? To protect Sabine. She was about to be sliced down by the Third Brother, so Ezra did what he had to. He whipped out his blaster and shot the inquisitor directly in the chest, killing him instantly. Although the knew it was to defend Sabine, Ezra still felt guilty about having to murder.

Just then, Sabine entered the room ("Dang it, forgot to lock the door!") and sat down next to him, touching his upper arm at the same time.

"I appreciate what you did for me today. I know how hard it must have been.", said Sabine.

"It's okay", replied Ezra.

Sabine swung her leg around on his lap and purred:

"Well maybe I can do something for you too."

Just then, they both heard Zeb yell from one of the other rooms.

"Hey Sabine, get over here! I need your help identifying some explosives."

"Yeah, I'll be right there." said Sabine as she turned to Ezra. "Sorry, I got to go."

"Yeah, okay." replied Ezra.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later.", said Sabine as she sadly left the room.

"Yeah, sure.", said Ezra, disheartened.

A little while later, Hera entered the room.

"Hey Ezra, Kanan told me what happened.", she said. "I'm so sorry it had to come to that."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"No, it isn't really", said Hera as she turned to lock the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?", asked Ezra, worried at what was going to happen.

"Oh, just something I should have done the minute you joined the crew."

"And wait, what's that?"

"Don't think I don't know that you have been eyeing me since the day you came aboard. I'm not that dumb you know. And now, seeing as you have matured, I'm finally gonna deal with that."

As Ezra sat dumbfounded, he watch Hera slowly undressed in front of him. First taking off her helmet, then her jacket, then her inner shirt, then finally pulling down her pants. Hera could already see the bulge in Ezra's pants as she stood in front of him fully naked.

"Whoa, Hera, you look amazing.", said Ezra as he looked over every inch of Hera's body.

"And I bet you do too, under those pants."

Hera then preceded to do a little teasing dance as Ezra energetically unzipped his pants and pulled out his 6 and 1/2 inch member. Hera widened her eyes a little at the sight of Ezra jacking off to the dance. Hera decided to sit and the ground the spread her legs, showing Ezra her vagina. Ezra got down and started to eat her out.

"Fuck, Ezra. You are so good with your tongue!" moaned Hera as Ezra was aggressively licking her pussy.

"But I'm not gonna let you have all the fun," purred Hera as she pushed Ezra onto the bed. "It's time to return the favor."

She approached him seductively and got on her knees, grabbing Ezra's cock and wrapping her mouth around it.

"Oh god! Hera!", moaned Ezra as her head bobbed up and down on his erect penis.

After a short while, Hera lifted her head up to survey Ezra's cock, wet with her saliva. She winked at him and got on his lap, as Sabine had done earlier. This time, however, she grabbed Ezra's dick and slid it inside of her dripping wet pussy.

"Holy fuck!", Ezra exclaimed. "You are so wet!"

"Only for you, baby", whispered Hera as she began to move up and down on Ezra's cock. After a short while, Hera picked up the pace as she herself started moaning.

"Ezra honey, it's so deep in me. Your cock is so hard!"

"Only for you, baby", mimicked Ezra between gasps of pleasure.

Soon enough, Hera started feeling her orgasm coming as she reached down to rub her clit. She screamed in ecstasy as she came on Ezra's cock. They embraced and kissed passionately, even while Ezra's cock was still in Hera. When Hera dismounted, she looked at Ezra's already lubed up penis with her spit and cum on it and knew what she had to do. She immediately bent over the nearby table and invited Ezra to her.

"I want you to fuck me right in the ass, Ezra!"

"Are you sure? It might hurt."

"Just do it."

Everyone was in the living room of the Ghost, loudly playing a holo game, unable to hear anything that was happening near the sleeping chambers. If they could hear, however, they would be hearing the sounds of Ezra's and Hera's first anal. Screams echoed down the hall as the twi'lek shouted for her lover to go faster. More moans and groans ensued as the sound of two pelvises being pushed into one another became more and more frequent. Though it was hard to decipher, the voices coming from the room were evidently those of extreme pleasure.

"FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER EZRA!"

"CAN DO."

"OH EZRA, YOUR COCK IS SO LONG AND HARD! GRAB MY TITS!"

"YOU COMPLETE ME, HERA!"

"MHH, YOUR DICK IS SOOOOO BIG!

"YEAH, FUCK YOUR ASS IS TIGHT"

"FUCK, YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE IN MY ASS! FUCK! IM GONNA HAVE ANOTHER ORGASM! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!"

The sounds of Hera's second orgasm sounded through the hall. Luckily, none of the other Ghost crew heard anything.

Ezra could feel he was close to his own orgasm. He could feel his cock throbbing as it begged to be released.

"Hera, where do you want my cum?", moaned Ezra.

"Right in my ass, honey."

"No problem, slut."

Ezra began pounded Hera's ass even faster, determined to cum right there and now. As Hera screamed, Ezra knew that the time had come. Suddenly, all of Ezra's built up "feelings" for Hera exploded into her asshole, filling her up. When Ezra pulled out, all of his semen flowed out of Hera's ass, dripping on the floor. Ezra fell on his bed as he watch Hera stick her fingers in her asshole to get all the cum out. She then preceded to lick her fingers clean. After that, she got down on the ground to lick up all the cum that dripped on the floor, determined to not waste a drop. Hera then got into bed with Ezra.

"I think I love you Hera Syndulla."

"I love you too, Ezra Bridger."

And with that, the two lovers fell asleep next to each other, only to wake up hours later and fuck again.


End file.
